oO pLaYz Oo
by Serendipity9
Summary: 'Wat iff I sed...dis?! And dis?! And dis, and dis, and dis?!?! Reed pleez!' Heh, the things kids say these days. A hilarious fic, I'm tellin ya. (Nothing much right now)


o.O** pLaYz **O.o

I'm sure you've all heard this before.

YES, I OWN DB/Z/GT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: Actually, no. I own nothing, except for the heap of dirty clothes piled up in my room. DB and Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, and maybe even GT. He didn't create the GT story, that's for sure, but the characters are still his. And I bet that if he HAD written it, their stupid personalities would be quite different in the series. Don't ya think?

A/N: Okay…Puhleez, don't think that I'm not trying. The spelling in this fic was written ON PURPOSE for humor. I promise it will change in the future, when the kids grow up. (translation at the end)

^ọ^ Da SiDeWaLk WaLtZ ^ọ^

__

^_^ mArRoN's PoInT oF vIeW ^_^

Hi, my name is Marron Kuri Chestnut! Ehhh…and I hate Trunks Veggie-head Briefs!! Okeh, dis is my story. Err, I mean OUR story.

Otay, here we go!

Once upon a luvly time, I was walkin down da strit--I mean, _street_--and I saw dis widdow--erm, _little_--boy wif funny lookin hairs. I stared at him, 'cause of his hairs, and he sawd me. Den he stuk his tung out for no reason. And den he called me "no-nose". I gots rilly madd and chased him 'round. But he wuldn't stop teezing me!

And den da bell rang. And it beekame after skool.

I wen home madd and daddy asked me why. I didn't tell him cuz I didn't want him to knoe. Instedd, I lyd an' told him dat I jus wasn't feelin goodz. He 'cepted my 'skuse and lef me alone.

__

^_^ tRuNk'S pOiNt Of ViEw ^_^

Tooday, sumting happended. 

I met a gurl at skool on da sidewalkz. She waz starin at mee. I noticed her and reelized she was lookin at my hairs. 

It made me 'nnoyd cuz everywon alwayz makes fun of my hairz, and I thot she was laffing on da inside. 

So, I stuk my tung out at her and den called her "no-nose". She got madd at me for no reeson and started chasin me 'round da playgrownd. 

But den da bell rang before she got da chans to beet me up. Hahahahaha! I still laffed at her wen she lefted.

Oh, and by da wayz, my name is Trunks Veggie-hea--gah, I mean, _Vegeta_--Briefs. So look mee up! ^_~

__

^_^ GoTeN's PoInT oF vIeW ^_^

Hiya, my namez Goten. Goten Son. And I'm a punk--whatever dat is…Uhh, I reely have nothing to say 'til da nex chapter. So, dis is mee, signing out! (Hey, I actully spelld "signing" rite! One pointz for mee.)

__

^_^ bRa'S pOiNt Of ViEw ^_^

Uhh….errr…Bra Vegeta Briefs!! Hehehehehehehee!! Reely, I'm useless in dis chap. Tah-tah!!

__

^_^ PaN's PoInT oF vIeW ^_^

Geez, what do ya want frum mee?! Okeh, my name's Pan Son. Dare, ya happy nowz??

__

^_^ uUb'S pOiNt Of ViEw ^_^

I don't exist in dis story…

Ha! Jus kidding ^_^

Okay, umm… Hellooo therez, I'm Uub @#$%&. (Did ya catch my las name?) Me appearing in nex chappy. So, wait till den, my fanz.

__

^_^ AuThOr'S pOiNt Of ViEw ^_^

Again, don't think this story was poorly checked, okay? 'Cause it's strictly written this way for humor purposes. I will not be enlisted down as a criminal author for breaking fanfiction.net's rules. Spelling WILL change as the characters grow older. And right now, nothing much is happening. The next chapter will have more action and humor, and it will be coming VERY soon. 

Ciao, 'til next time!

* * *

Okay, if y'all want a translation, here it is (just in case):

__

Marron's POV

Hi, my name is Marron Kuri Chestnut! Ehhh…and I hate Trunks Veggie-head Briefs!! Okay, this is my story. Err, I mean OUR story.

Okay, here we go!

Once upon a lovely time, I was walking down the sidewalk of my school and I saw this little boy with the funniest looking purple hair I had ever seen. 

I stared at him. 

His hair color was sooo weird. And I wondered how he got it.

But the boy caught me looking at him. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't help myself. 

Then, he did the unimaginable. 

He stuck his tongue out at me and called me "no-nose"! I got really mad and started chasing him around. But he still refused to stop teasing me!

The bell rang, darn it. And it was after school.

I went home mad and daddy asked me why. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to know. So instead, I lied and told him that I just wasn't feeling good. He accepted my excuse and left me alone. Thank Dende.

__

Trunks POV

Today, something not very weird happened.

I met this girl at school, you see, on the sidewalks. She was staring at me in an odd way. 

I quickly noticed her and realized she was looking at my hair. 

It made me annoyed because everyone always made fun of my hair, and I thought she was laughing on the inside or something. 

So, I stuck my tongue out at her and then called her "no-nose", which was true. The girl had no nose. She got really pissed at me for no reason and started chasing me around the playground. 

But then the bell rang before she got the chance to beat me up. She seemed really disappointed. Hahahahaha! I still laughed like a maniac at her when she left, though. She was so mad.

Oh, and by the way, my name is Trunks Veggie-hea--gah, I mean, _Vegeta_--Briefs. Look me up! ^_~

A/N: Ugh, the translation really ruins the story. But, oh well…


End file.
